A Promise Half Full
by Fengniao
Summary: Post!LR. Vanille remembers the promise she made to a friend... Hope remembers it too. The distance proves to be an obstacle, but they've overcome many before - they will make it.


The day is warm, air blowing her white sundress in a gentle breeze. The sunhat she wears shields her from normally harsh rays, and a small smile spreads across her lips as she takes note of the kids frolicking down the streets, playing and shouting loudly.

Beneath bare feet is the wood of the porch, and her hands graze the banister as she leans forward. She hasn't been at peace in so long... This is definitely a gift, a blessing. Because she has Fang with her, their fate is no longer controlled by a higher up.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Vanille turns slightly, emerald hues locking onto a woman with long, wild black hair. She's dressed in a black tank top, baring broad shoulders and muscles. The blue jeans cling to her waist tightly, and, just like Vanille, her feet are bare too. Grasped firmly in her right hand is a duffel bag stocked with clothing and other necessities.

She nods. "Of course," her response is soft, gaze averting to the serenity filled sky. "I made a promise, remember?"

A calloused yet warm hand lands on her shoulder, and Vanille looks up at Fang with a smile. "If that's what you want, 'Nille. Just don't go out of the country; I won't be able to help ya then. Take the station to the next town over and stay at Sazh's if you have to. I'm sure they wouldn't mind some company. Ask 'em if they've seen him."

"Mmm..." she hums. Briefly, silence crawls between them, and the time the seconds are up, she's hugging Fang tightly. The reaction catches the woman off guard, but eventually, Vanille feels a returning embrace. "I promise I'll be safe, Fang. You don't have to worry about me. And I'll keep in touch, I swear," She pulls away, giggling lightly. "I'm still new to operating cell phones, but I can send you a text if you want."

The woman scoffs. "Those damn touch screens are about as useful a broken lance. You'd have better luck dialing, _talking_." Fang holds Vanille at arm's length. They've been together for some time now, and even before. It was odd that Vanille was preparing to go off on her own.

"You should probably get going, 'Nille," she says. "You'll miss the train if you don't."

The girl bobs her head, making an affirmative noise in the back of her throat. Scooping up the duffel bag, she slips on the shoes by the porch stairs.

"I'll call you when I get to the station!" she calls from the base of the steps.

Fang shakes her head. "No, just call me when you get to Sazh's!"

"...When I get on the train?" Vanille's voice is slightly hopeful, and Fang wonders if it's a good idea to let her go off on her own... Her friend is still a tad naïve.

"If that's what you want." She smirks. "Now get goin'; you'll be late!"

Vanille does a double take, bag slipping slightly from her grasp. "R-Right! See ya, Fang! Ciao!"

With that, she's hurrying down the streets to the closest train station. They lived near the countryside, so Vanille wouldn't have long to walk...

As she hurries down the road, she can't help the smile that splits her face.

'_You promised me, didn't you? There's still so much to see... Tell me... Are you coming to find me too?_'

xxx

Hope is afraid to leave at first.

The time spent away from his parents was long, _painful_. He's afraid that as soon as he leaves, for a few _days_, he'll return and they'll be _gone_. Eventually, they persuade him with reassuring words, and although he's practically an adult, it didn't stop him from feeling like a kid the moment they sat down to talk about his decision.

_"We'll be fine, Hope... We're right here, and we'll be here when you return."_

_"Your mother's right, son. We're not going anywhere."_

His parents...

They were quite a pair, surely capable of looking after one another. Still, the worry is present, but he's all ready on board, leaning against the train window. It's too late to turn back now. He's not sure where _she _is, but perhaps he'd run into her while at Snow's house...

He wonders, briefly, if Snow found Serah. Hope ran into the man once, but Serah was not with him at the time. He asked if he knew, and Snow shook his head. But he was no longer the broken man Hope knew in Nova Chrysalia. This Snow was determined to find his love, roam the country until he found her.

A smirk cracks, and it's amusing: Snow _never _changes.

Hope averts his gaze to the case on his left. There's nothing special in there aside necessities. After all, the white shirt, brown jacket, and black pants won't last a whole week away from home.

The train wheels screech to a halt, and he lurches forward, briefly, from the sudden jerk. He glances up irritably, but says nothing, attention once again shifting to the case. A part of him wishes he brought a map of some sort, but Snow's bound to give him a tour of some sort...

"Hope?"

He glances up at the sound of his name, and his heart thumps in his chest. "Yeul?"

She's clothed in a white blouse and black skirt, and slung over her shoulder is a brown purse. "It... It's Hope, right?" she asks tentively, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

His lips part in preparation to respond, but the driver beats him to the gun.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to take a seat!"

Yeul waves a hand in apology before walking away from Hope.

Well... She tries.

"It's fine, you can sit here," he says, and she does, much obliged. No sooner had she sat down had the train set back into motion. When everyone's engrossed in their own conversations and business, he turns to the young lady. "Where's Noel?"

She plays with the straps of her purse. "I haven't found him yet. We were all separated," she cocks her head to the side. "I believe I spotted Serah, but I am not sure if it was her. I barely glimpsed them. But no, I have not found anyone else."

There is a mixture of relief at hearing Serah's name, but his heart still manages to sink at the words. Were the others – Lightning, Fang, Sazh and Dajh, Vanille, and Noel – in different countries? When he arrived to the New World, he wasn't able to see where the others ended up. All he remembered was waking up, and finding his _parents_. That day was a mess of hugs and tears.

"Where are you going?" he manages to ask. "Looking for Noel?"

She makes a 'so-so' gesture with her hand. "I'm hoping to find him. I'm just traveling, unsure of where I want to go."

Hope raises an eyebrow at her response. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Yeul laughs lightly; it sounds _musical, _like wind chimes in a calm breeze. "I'm not alone. Though we are no longer a part of the world we once knew, the moogles, eidolons... They're still out there. Somewhere." She gestures to the purse before undoing the clasp. Inside is a round-like object, and upon closer inspection, Hope realizes it's a _clock_. And on the top of the instrument is a red gem of some sort-

"Mog?"

"Not quite," she says, closing the bag once again. "It may sound jejune, but I feel it's guiding me. It's silly, and maybe I'm believing in some silly assumption, but I may find Mog himself with it, and maybe everyone else too..."

Yeul runs her hands down her legs, out of habit. "You're meeting someone."

It's not a question.

"Kinda," His gaze shifts to the window, the passing scenery. "I don't know if she's here or not..."

"Is it Lightning?"

Hope smiles softly. "I don't have to search for Lightning. I know she's coming for us; there are some things you just do. She'll find us... Right now, she's probably started a new journey. We'll see her soon; I believe in her."

He glances back at Yeul, but his elbow never leaves the windowsill. "I made a promise to a friend. A _long _time ago, we promised one another something. And I feel that promise is to see the new world together." Hope rests his hand in his lap, index finger taping lightly against his thigh.

"I'll find her. My father once told me if you forget a promise, the other person will remember. Last time, _I _forgot. Over time, I realized this was too important for me to just let go."

Yeul listens intently, nodding at his words. "You and... Vanille. She's a special person to you, isn't she?"

A long time ago, he would've brushed it off, flustered. But now, he nods in response. "Yeah. Very special."

The sudden hand that rests on his takes him by surprise and he looks at Yeul with wide eyes.

"You'll find her. I'm sure she's looking for you right now."

He is slightly shocked at her reaction, because he felt Yeul wasn't the type of person who'd reach out physically. But perhaps this was her way of comfort, her way of expressing the belief she felt towards Vanille... Or maybe it was the bond – between him and Vanille – that prompted her.

"Thanks, Yeul," he finally says, feeling the warmth of her skin seep in. "And you'll find Noel. He's not one to give up so easily."

She giggles. "You're right."

And for the first time, Hope feels the weight lift off his shoulders. He's at peace, and he's waiting for Vanille- no... _He's coming for her._

'_I made a promise to you... I'll find you, Vanille. Then, we can see the new world together.'_

xxx

The wind had picked up slightly at the station, but now, she's situated inside the train's confines, settled into a comfortable seat. She's been on board for at least an hour or so now.

Vanille's fingers graze against the glass of the window, and a smile begins to grow. Because she's made a promise, and she feels it in her heart: It _will _be fulfilled. And as the next station pulls into view, as she sees Sazh and Dajh (who is jumping excitedly, waving frantically at Vanille; she waves back, giggling), a warmth spreads through her.

She flips the phone open in her hand, preparing to dial Fang's number.

'_I'll see you soon. We'll see the new world together, hand in hand. Wait for me._'


End file.
